


Inked love

by WilliahMagala



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: A tiny tiny bit of angst, But Not Much, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: Ermal gets a tattoo for Fabrizio's birthday. Will Fabrizio like it?





	Inked love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing I wrote, I hope you will like it! (sorry if there's typos or misspelling)

Ermal hesitated _a lot_ before doing this. He wasn’t sacred but wasn’t totally at ease with the idea of getting a tattoo. He was afraid that it was going to hurt, obviously it was going to but he was afraid that it would hurt too much. He took his time to think about it. He really wanted to get a tattoo, it must be nice since Fabrizio had so many tattoos, but he didn’t want to _get_ a tattoo, he didn’t want all the part that included a needle going into his skin. But it wasn’t possible sadly. He didn’t talked with Fabrizio about that, he wanted it to be a surprise for his birthday. He wanted to have a tattoo linked to Fabrizio, to have him with him all the time. It sounded weird but it was true. Ermal wanted to show his boyfriend how important he was to him.

 

He made a lot of researches. Which tattoo artist to choose? Which tattoo to choose? Where to do it? He wanted it to be done not too soon, it would be harder to hide from Fabrizio. For the drawing he wanted something inspired by Fabrizio, maybe from his tattoos? He observed them a lot, touched them too. Usually he didn’t have much time to observe the tattoos because Fabrizio’s skin was more sensible at those places and well...the situation often evolved into something else. Maybe something like his wolf? Like this it would be a reference to Fabrizio’s tattoo and his fans. No, Fabrizio would probably think it was something for his fans. He liked Fabrizio’s sun on his hand a lot, he also had a clock with roses which was beautiful. Maybe something else? Something linked to Fabrizio in general? Ermal had so many ideas, he didn’t know which one to choose.

 

Finally he found what he wanted and where to do it. he also found who would do it. Romina of course, who else? He trusted her to make something beautiful and that translated what he had in mind well. She loved the idea, especially the part of “it’s going to be a surprise for your brother”. They agreed on a date, two weeks before Fabrizio's birthday so it would be cicatrised enough, not completely but it would be okay, and he wouldn’t have to hide it for too long. He was getting more and more excited. Romina advised him on where to put it so it wouldn’t hurt too much and promised to be as gentle as possible.

 

On the D-day he pretexted a meeting with his band to leave the house and go to Romina’s shop. He felt a bit bad about lying to Fabrizio and the children but it was necessary.  The appointment wouldn’t be too long, only 2 hours. Like this it wouldn’t seem suspicious to Fabrizio, his meetings weren’t that long usually so more than 1 hours would have seemed weird. Romina was very happy to see him and did her best to make him feel at ease. She sterilized the zone, it would be on his forearm, on the inside. To make him think of something else Romina made him talk. She asked about the children and Fabrizio, asking how they were. It was a good decision because Ermal could talk about them for hours. He told her about Libero having the best grades in drawing, Anita being the best in maths and Fabrizio being a perfect human being as usual. And he wasn’t biased at all. Thankfully the tattoo didn't hurt that much, it was bearable. Once it was finished he couldn’t stop looking at it in the mirror. It was really great, he hoped that Fabrizio would like it. Romina explained him how to take care of it and he went back home.

 

Now there was a problem, his tattoo was on the forearm and he wanted it that way because like this everyone could see that he loved Fabrizio. But it also meant that _everyone_ could see it. Or nobody could see it until Fabrizio did. In two weeks. How was he going to hide that? He had to wear long sleeves shirts all the time to hide the tattoo. Thank god it was march and therefore it wasn’t too hot. But it also meant that he had to hide from Fabrizio all the time whenever he had to be naked. Which meant that he had to lock himself in the bathroom to take a shower instead of letting Fabrizio in so they could get ready together, it meant that he changed in the bathroom where Fabrizio couldn’t see him and most importantly it meant that they couldn’t have sex. The first time he said no to Fabrizio he seemed a bit surprised but accepted without a problem. However he seemed to be more and more worried about Ermal as time passed. Ermal felt bad about worrying him like that but he really wanted it to be a surprise.

 

On Fabrizio’s birthday Ermal was bursting in joy and excitement. He couldn’t wait to finally show Fabrizio his tattoo! The children were here too and woke them up in the morning, they couldn’t wait to wish their papa a happy birthday. If they were surprised that their fathers weren’t cuddling or spooning as usual but slept apart they didn't show it. Yes, they didn’t cuddled because once Fabrizio touched his still very sensible forearm and Ermal tensed, it hurt like hell. Fabrizio welcomed the children with a huge smile and a very long session of cuddling with them and kissing them followed. Ermal took part of it of course but he made sure that they didn’t touched his body, and especially his forearm too much. After a moment they went down to eat breakfast together and Anita and Libero gave their present to their papa, they couldn’t wait, especially Anita. Libero’s present was drawing of Fabrizio in a concert, singing with his guitar. The drawing was pretty good and Fabrizio loved it. Anita then gave him her present, a poem that she wrote for him. She told him that she wanted to add music to make a song like him but she didn’t know how to do that. Fabrizio did his best to not cry but he failed some tears escaping. He promised Anita they were going to write the music to go with her beautiful poem later. They then turned to Ermal, who explained that he would give his present later.

 

Fabrizio’s family and friend came all day, bringing presents sometimes or just to wish him a happy birthday. There was a lot of noise and Fabrizio couldn’t stop smiling. Ermal was happy to see him so joyful. Fabrizio was also checking his phone from time to time, going on Facebook and asking Ermal to help him go on Twitter to see the messages his fans sent him. They were all very sweet and Fabrizio tried to thank them all on Facebook. Romina discreetly asked Ermal how the cicatrisation was going. It was going very well, Ermal followed all her advices. Once everyone left Ermal decided that it was time for him to give Fabrizio his present. So he took him to their bedroom and sat him on the bed. But things didn’t exactly go as planned. Fabrizio placed his hands on Ermal forearms and Ermal tensed again. The cicatrisation was going well but it was still sensible.

 

“Ermal, are you okay? Do you want to talk?”

 

What? What was he talking about?

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“About the way you acted for the past two weeks. You are worrying me Ermal. You seem to eat less and you are constantly hiding your body. And you tense every time someone touch you. I wanted to wait until you felt comfortable enough to talk about it but I’m getting really worried.”

 

Wait, no. That wasn’t that at all, what was Fabrizio talking about? Ermal didn’t have a problem with his body! But when he thought about it he had to admit that it could be misinterpreted.

 

“Fabrizio I don’t have a problem with my body.”

 

“You sure? Because the way you acted...You’re perfect Ermal, I couldn’t understand why you would feel bad about your body.”

 

Ermal blushed. Fabrizio was saying that like it was the most natural thing in the world and the fact that he was worrying about him was very sweet.

 

“I realise that it can be interpreted like that but I assure you I have no problem with my body.”

 

“Then why did you act this way?”

 

Ermal bitted his lower lip. He began to doubt. What if Fabrizio didn’t like the tattoo? What if he thought it was awful? What if he thought Ermal was ridiculous for going it? But he didn’t really have the choice.

 

“It’s because I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

 

“What surprise?”

 

Ermal didn’t answer, instead he just rolled his right sleeve up and showed the tattoo to Fabrizio who gasped as soon as he saw ink on Ermal’s pale skin.

 

“You got a tattoo?”

 

“Yes, I didn’t want you to see it before.”

 

“It’s a tattoo...for me?”

 

Ermal nodded and Fabrizio got closer to Ermal, taking his arm softly, like Ermal was a fragile and precious thing. He looked at the tattoo and stopped breathing for a moment. The tattoo represented a guitar and music notes linking the guitar to the sentence “Amore mio, portami via”, Ermal loved this line and found that it fitted well to how he felt about Fabrizio. The sentence was written in Fabrizio’s handwriting, it has been a bit hard to find the paper where Fabrizio wrote it without asking Fabrizio for help but he managed. He looked at Fabrizio’s face nervously. He relaxed at bit when he saw Fabrizio’s face soften and his eyes getting filled with tears. Fabrizio looked up to Ermal and tried to talk but his voice broke. Wow he was really emotional. He kissed Ermal softly and then deeper, trying to show him how much he loved it, how much he loved _him._

“Ermal...I...Wow...I love it, thank you so much. Wow, I don’t know what to say.”

 

Ermal smiled softly and kissed him again.

 

“You went to Romi, didn’t you?”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I recognized the style, it’s the same as some of my tattoos.”

 

Fabrizio caressed the skin carefully, he kept looking at it, completely mesmerized by it. He kept muttering that it was beautiful, making Ermal blush more and more. He thanked Ermal at least 5 times for giving him such a great present, he also asked  a lot of questions about it, why did he choose to do one, why this one… And for the first time in two weeks they finally made love and dear god Ermal missed it.

 

The next day he posted a selfie, showing his new tattoo and as expected internet went wild about it. Fabrizio and Ermal weren’t out yet, so the fans were truly asking themselves if they were together or not. It amused Ermal a lot and Fabrizio told him to stop torturing their fans and to tell them already.

 

“Why don’t _you_ tell them?”

 

“Please, I already did.”

 

“No you are dropping hints bigger than yourself but you’re not telling them clearly.”

 

They agreed on doing it at the same time, Ermal posted a selfie they took a few minutes before dropping the bomb of them kissing with the captation “chill weekend with my boyfriend <3” which earned him a lot of teasing from Fabrizio. His boyfriend posted a photo of Ermal proudly showing his tattoo with the captation “best gift from the best man I know. Ti amo Ermal <3” They then took out wine and watched the reactions on internet and the medias.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought about it, it's always nice !


End file.
